Who needs it?
by gchicklet
Summary: Spencer gives up his hopes for love and a family to make sure his mother is cared for. But trapped in an arranged marriage can he live with his choices?
1. Chapter 1

Please bear with me, I've never written these characters before. Trying them out a bit.

.oOo.

Spencer Reid sat in the car on his way to New Orleans. He wasn't happy with the circumstances, but the promise had been made to care for his mother. He couldn't refuse that. He took a deep breath and sighed.

Arranged marriages weren't the norm but they still happened at times for political reasons, mostly. To keep up appearances.

Spencer could count everything he knew about his new husband on one hand. His name was Remy. His first spouse, Bella, had passed away in a horrible accident. He was not settled and spent a good deal of his time going back and forth between New Orleans and New York. He needed someone to stand next to him and look like the perfect partner in pictures. And last, Remy is a mutant.

He had always hoped he would fall in love and settle into family life, but things just didn't turn out that way. The University where he had been teaching decided that his classes were no longer needed and he couldn't find a new position. Every place he tried called him over qualified.

So here he was, desperate for money to care for his mother and off into the unknown. He just prayed this wasn't a bad decision.

.oOo.

Today was the day that Spencer was supposed to arrive. Remy sat on the guest bed that was set up for the new family member.

He laughed a bit at the thought. Family member, yeah, right. The man was nothing but a prop. Jean-Luc had decided that someone as academic as Spencer would be a good balance for his impulsive son.

At least there would be no ceremony. Just signing some paperwork and it would be a done deal. He didn't want a partner, but his father had insisted. No fanfare was needed. What kind of man agreed to an arranged marriage anyway?

.oOo.

Spencer looked up at the large home and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves. His dilapidated little car looked very out of place in the long driveway. It was now or never. He got his suitcase from the trunk and walked up to the door.

The door was opened before he got there. "Hey dere. Ya must be Spencer. I be Henri. Remy's upstairs gettin yer room ready." The man gave Spencer a smile.

Spencer felt out of place and just nodded, keeping both of his hands on his suitcase to avoid shaking hands. "Um, yeah, thank you."

He followed quietly as Henri led him up the stairs. He hoped Remy was as friendly as his brother.

Henri got to a door at the top of the stairs. "Remy, Spencer be here."

Spencer turned into the room to see a very handsome man at the window. His long auburn hair was pulled back showing a strong looking chiseled face. His sun glasses hid his eyes but his white tank top showed off his muscular arms and chest. He was beautiful, and just made Spencer feel more awkward than he already did.

Spencer gulped, "Um, hello, I ah, it's um, It's nice to meet you, finally."

Remy turned his face toward the scrawny man who was to be his husband and scoffed. "Yeah, sure, dis be your room and dinner be in an hour. Mattie will be angry if ya be late."

With that the handsome man turned and left the room. Spencer didn't know what he expected, but this kind of cold shoulder wasn't it. He sat on the bed tried not to cry as the idea of finding someone who actually cared about him sank out of reach.

He spent the time before dinner unpacking and trying not to think about what he had gotten himself into. He made his way down to the dining room and what he saw stopped him in his tracks. Remy had taken off his sunglasses to reveal the most beautiful eyes Spencer had ever seen. The irises were red and where everyone else's eyes were white Remy's were black. They literally took his breath away.

"Ya best get da starin' outta ya system now before we have ta look like a happy couple, non?" Remy's voice dropped with sarcasm. Spencer could literally feel how much he wasn't wanted. It came off the other man in waves.

"I, um, sorry. I'm sorry." Spencer took the only empty seat at the table and didn't say a word during dinner.

He nodded when Mattie and Jean-Luc had introduced themselves, but the aggravation at his presence was still coming from the man beside him and made his throat dry up. It was the most painful meal he had ever sat through.

.oOo.

Mattie glared at Remy. "Ya could be nicer to da boy, he be out of place here and he be here for you."

Remy didn't even look at her. "Non, he be here for Papa. I don't even want him here."

With that Remy left the table and went to his room. He thought he heard crying as he passed Spencer's room, but decided he didn't care, it was none of his business what the skinny joke of a man did by himself.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Mom,_

 _I'm sorry I haven't written you in a few days. Just getting my head around things. Remy's family has been very welcoming but it's been an adjustment. I know you don't like that I agreed to this, but this is something I had to do._

 _As far as arranged marriages go I could have done a lot worse. He's a handsome man with a wonderful family. The paperwork was signed and filed right away. So now you have a son in law! Congratulations, Mom!_

Spencer paused and put his pen down. How was he supposed to play the happy son without flat out lying to her? He was already stretching the truth. He watched from the porch as Remy and Henri sparred with each other.

He wondered if this would be easier if Remy wasn't so attractive. Maybe if Remy wasn't so breathtaking to look at it wouldn't break Spencer's heart to be ignored.

Spencer leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He was supposed to be talking to Remy, but the man wouldn't give him the time of day. He was supposed to be getting to know his husband.

But what could he do? The man hadn't even looked in his direction once the papers were signed. Every meal they were forced to sit together and Spencer could feel the disgust Remy had for him like a heavy blanket.

He opened his eyes and picked up his pen.

 _I will send you a picture as soon as I can. He is a mutant and I fell in love with his eyes as soon as I saw them. They are red on black and amazing. You could probably get lost in them if you looked long enough._

At least he wasn't lying about that. He couldn't tell his mom what was really going on. If she found out he only agreed to this to pay her expenses she would have felt guilty which would have just made her condition worse.

 _New Orleans is a really interesting city. It's been fun to explore all the different nooks and crannies. I found the greatest little coffee shop not far from the house. There is a used bookstore right next door that is packed with great books. I even managed to find a few I haven't read._

 _Remy is going to be taking me to his condo in New York City for a visit. He splits his time between here and there. It's going to be a nice road trip. We are leaving in the morning so I need to finish packing._

 _I love you, Mom. I hope you can meet Remy soon._

 _Your loving son,_

 _Spencer Reid-LeBeau_

He sealed and addressed the envelope and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't want to tell his mother that the only reason he was going to New York was because Jean-Luc had pushed the issue. The argument between father and son could be heard throughout the entire house. He also didn't want to tell her that this road trip was going to be Remy riding his bike while Spencer tried to keep up in his old beat up car. Who knows, maybe some time away from the family would do them good.

.oOo.

Spencer followed Remy into the condo. It was a nice place. It was large and tastefully decorated.

"Hey, Remy. Um, Mattie wrote down some of your favorite recipes for me. What would you like for dinner?"

Remy just scoffed at him. "Ya sure ya ain't Remy's wife? Dinna worry bout feedin Remy. He got better places ta be."

Spencer could only watch as Remy turned and left him. He explored the condo and realized there was only one bedroom with one queen sized bed. They hadn't even shared a room yet, never mind a bed. So Spencer gathered pillows and sheets from the linen closet and made up the couch before settling down to rest.

He woke up to voices and the door opening.

"Shhhh….need to be quiet, cher. Remy's roommate be sleepin."

Roommate? Seriously? This was the 'better places' he had to be? Spencer held his breath and pretended to sleep while a very feminine giggle moved past him.

Soon he turned on an old Doctor Who episode to drown out the noises coming from the bedroom and hide the sounds of his own heartache.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks went the same way, when Remy bothered to come home at all. Spencer began to live as if he was a college student again. Not knowing when his roommate would be home and not bothering to come in if something was hanging on the doorknob.

Spencer knew that Remy was only doing it to get to him. The things Remy found to leave for him just proved it. His college roommates always left a sock. Remy got creative. One day, it was a condom wrapper tapped to the door. Another time it was a high heeled shoe hanging on the doorknob.

Usually Spencer found something else to do. The library was always a good place to start. But the day he came home and found two bras hanging there he hit his breaking point. He felt like he had been punched in the stomach. He sat on the floor as his legs crumbled beneath him and just cried.

.oOo.

Remy knew exactly what he was doing. The sooner he was rid of this scrawny kid the better. The only reason he came to the condo was to mess with Spencer. Otherwise he stayed at the mansion. He couldn't break the contract without his papa having his head, but he could make the man leave.

He didn't understand why he had to do this in the first place. He wasn't given a choice in the matter. And if he was, he wouldn't have picked the sorry sack of bones he was now stuck with. The sooner it was over the better.

.oOo.

Mattie was the one to answer the phone. "LeBeau residence"

" _I'm sorry to bother you ma'am, my name is Dr. Simon and I'm looking for Dr. Spencer Reid-LeBeau."_

"He ain't home right now, but I can take a message for ya."

" _Please, Ma'am, if you could. He hasn't been answering his phone and it's urgent that I speak to him regarding his mother. If you could please have him call me."_

.oOo.

It had almost been a week since Spencer found the bras on the doorknob, and he hadn't seen Remy since. He also had barely eaten and barely gotten off the couch. He didn't want to talk to anyone so when his phone kept ringing he simply shut it off.

.oOo.

"Bonjour Papa, comment êtes-vous?"

" _Bonjour mon fils. Is Spencer wit you?"_

"Non, Papa. Ain't seen him, me."

" _Ain't seen him? In how long?"_

Remy realized his bad choice of words too late. There was no talking his way around it now.

"Um, since Tuesday."

" _Remy Etienne LeBeau! Fils de putain! Ya have a hour ta find 'im. And call me when ya do."_

Remy knew he was in for it the next time his father saw him. Though he was sure Spencer would be at the condo. He got into his bike without a word to any of the X-Men and headed into the city.

20 minutes later he got to the condo to find the door unlocked. He never left it that way and Spencer knew better right?

"Ugh, smells like sumptin done gone and died in here." He found Spencer sleeping on the couch with delivery containers covering the coffee table.

"Wake up, Papa needs ta talk to ya."

Spencer startled awake as Remy kicked the couch. "Wh...What?"

Remy knew that he was supposed to be the one to call Jean-Luc, but he wasn't about to if he didn't have to. He threw his phone into Spencer's lap. "Ya need ta call Papa."

Spencer was waking up and getting his senses about him and picked up the phone. Finding his father in law's phone number he hit dial.

" _Remy Etienne LeBeau, I know I done raised you better den dat, and ya better have a damn good reason for it."_

"Um, Jean-Luc, it's Spencer."

Relief flooded Jean-Luc's voice. " _Merci Deiu. Da doctor at Bennington been tryin ta call ya. Yer mama's been in an accident. Dey wouldn't tell me no more dan dat. Je suis désolé, Spencer."_

Spencer's throat went dry. "Thank you, I'll call right away."

He ignored Remy's protests as he used the man's phone to dial the number for Bennington. "Dr. Simon, please? My name is Spencer Reid."

" _Of course. He's right here."_

" _Dr. Simon."_

"Yes Dr. Simon, this is Spencer Reid. I just got your message. Is my mother alright?"

" _We aren't sure right now, we took a group of residents on an outing and she had been doing so well she was allowed to go. The van was involved in a car accident and she was badly injured. She's in the hospital right now and last I heard she was still unconscious."_

"Do...Do they know anything? Is she going to be ok?"

" _This next 48 hours will make the difference."_

"Thank you. I'm on my way."

He hung up the phone and tossed it back to Remy. "I need to get to Vegas. Yesterday."


	4. Chapter 4

Remy answered his phone but kept it away from his ear. "Bonjour Papa?"

" _Yer tickets ta Las Vegas are waitin' for ya. I expect ya ta be wit Spencer ev'ry minute he lets ya."_

"But Papa, Remy dinna even know his mama! Ain't none 'a Remy's business. Remy dinna even want ta know what kinda man would agree to be married ta some stranger anyway."

" _Connard, did ya even look at da contract ya signed?"_

"Oui, Papa. Ya be payin him a lot a money _."_

" _Oui et non, it be goin into a trust fund ta pay for his mama's care. He ain't seein a dime."_

"But dat don't make sense. She only just in da hospital."

Jean-Luc sighed. " _Get yer head outta yer ass and talk to da boy. Dinna leave his side for nuttin."_

Remy didn't even get a chance to answer before Jean-Luc hung up. He was definitely on his father's bad side right now.

He went back into the living room where Spencer was packing. He let down his shields and was overwhelmed with all the emotions coming off the man.

There was worry, fear, anger, hurt, desperation, and it was all wrapped up in a sense of hopelessness, worthlessness and depression. It sat behind a face that gave away nothing. To be able to hide all that must have taken a lifetime of practice. It broke Remy's heart to think about.

"Here, cher. Let Remy help ya."

He used his charm to settle a sense of calm and comfort over his husband. "Sit down, cher. Remy's got ya."

Spencer could only nod and sit down while Remy folded and packed the rest of his things. He wondered what brought the sudden change to Remy.

"She has to be ok, Remy. She has to."

Remy turned toward his husband and what he saw broke his heart even more. Spencer was trembling as tears rolled down his face. Remy sat on the couch next to Spencer and gathered him in his arms. Spencer sobbed against Remy's chest as arms were wrapped around him.

That sat like that for several minutes before Spencer finally caught his breath. "Thank you."

Remy gave Spencer a soft smile. "Ya welcome cher. Let's get ya to da airport."

.oOo.

As they sat on the plane Remy tried to keep Spencer's mind from worries that he couldn't help. "So what stories 'bout a young troublemaker can Remy be lookin forward to hearin from yer mama?"

Spencer shifted in his seat. "Probably none. Um, about my mom. I don't know how she's going to be if she wakes up."

Remy put a finger to Spencer's lips. "Non, she will wake up, cher. Remy certain of dat."

Spencer nodded. "She may not know who I am. If she's not doing well and sees your eyes, I don't know how she'll take it. Not that she's prejudiced or anything…"

Remy cut him off. "Shhhh...it's ok, cher. Ya dinna have to explain anyting ta Remy."

"No, I do. My mom, she's a paranoid schizophrenic. If she's having a good day she'll love your eyes as much as I do, but if not…" Spencer took a breath and shrugged.

Remy didn't show his surprise at Spencer's statement about his eyes. Although it did warm his heart a bit. "Yer good to look out for her da way ya do."

"I don't feel like it."

"What do ya mean, cher?"

"The minute I was 18 and old enough I had he committed. I couldn't do it any more"

"What about yer pere?"

"My dad? He couldn't deal with having a sick wife and abnormal son. He walked out when I was ten years old."

"And left ya ta care for yer mama on yer own? Connard."

Spencer just shrugged.

"And I dinna wanna hear about ya not bein normal. Yer smart. Ain't nuttin ta be ashamed of."

Spencer couldn't explain it, but he felt a sense of comfort and relaxation. He leaned against his husband's shoulder. "Thanks, Remy."

Remy couldn't help but smile. Maybe this arranged marriage thing wasn't going to be so bad after all. "Any time, cher. Any time."

.oOo.

Spencer walked up to the nurse's station and saw his mother's doctor right away.

"Dr Simon. How is she?"

The doctor smiled at him. "She's awake. Has been for about 40 minutes. She has a broken wrist that will require surgery but mentally there is no change. In fact she's pretty lucid right now and looking forward to seeing you. She's in room 4125."

With a grin he ran towards his mother's room with Remy right behind him. "Mom! Your ok! I was so scared!" He hugged her gently and smiled.

Diana Reid looked at her son and smiled. "Let me look at you. You're far too skinny. Isn't that new husband of yours feeding you?"

Remy cleared his throat from the door. "Je suis désolé, Mama. Remy no be takin care a yer boy da way he should. Plan on changin dat, me."

Spencer looked at him, still unsure of the change in Remy's attitude. "Mom, this is Remy. Remy, this is my mom, Diana."

Diana looked at Remy. "He's more handsome than your letters led me to believe, Spencer." She didn't notice her son turning bright pink. "Remy, take those glasses off and come here."

Remy didn't hesitate to listen to the woman's direction. He gave her his most charming smile as he stepped closer to her, his sunglasses gone.

"Spencer, you're right. They are beautiful eyes. And you could get lost in them." She turned her attention to Remy. "You take good care of my boy. You hear me?"

"Oui, Madame. Ya have Remy's promise."

By the time they left for the hotel Spencer was ready to crawl in a hole and die. He never expected his mother to have such diarrhea of the mouth, and he still wasn't sure what brought on the change in Remy.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ok, so I changed the reading of this story because it's going a different direction than I originally intended. Also, this is my first lemon, so be gentle._**

.oOo.

Remy opened the door to the hotel room. Jean-Luc had reserved them a room with a single king sized bed. He rolled his eyes at his papa.

Spencer followed behind and set his bags down. "Remy? Why have you been so nice to me today? You've said more to me since we left New York than you have since we've been married."

Remy chuckled at himself, "Ta put it sweetly, cher, Remy pulled his head outta his ass."

Spencer gave him a confused look and sat on the end of the bed.

Remy just smiled at him. "Ya know Remy be a mutant, dinna ya ever wonder what his powers be?"

"I guess I never really thought about it."

"Remy can charge tings. Make dem explode. He also got da charm."

"Charm?" Spencer looked even more confused.

"Oui. Remy can make people feel tings. Want ta do tings. Like empat'y in reverse. Remy owe ya an apology Penny. Been usin' it against ya, me."

"That's why my emotions were such a mess when we were in the same room. It always felt like I could feel how much you resented me."

"Oui, mon petite. Remy be sorry for dat. Remy knew papa was payin ya. Didn't realize it was ta pay for yer mama till papa told me on da phone dis mornin. Remy thought ya were takin da money for yerself and bein' greedy. Den dis mornin Remy could feel how bad ya was hurtin. I knew dat some of dat was yer mama. But I knew a lot of it was Remy's doin too."

"What do you mean you could feel it?"

"Part of Remy's charm is empat'y. Been buildin some pretty good shields, me. Let dem down a bit when ya was packin."

Remy sat next to Spencer on the bed. "Je suis desole, mon petite. Forgive Remy for bein so horrible to ya?"

Spencer was about to say yes when lips meet his. It was a sweet and gentle kiss that Spencer got lost in. He hadn't even realized he had closed his eyes until he was opening them again.

Remy smirked. "So ya really told yer mama ya think Remy's handsome wit beau eyes?

The blush from Spencer was the only answer Remy got.

.oOo.

Spencer woke up curled around Remy. He had never woken up with someone else like this, he smiled and decided it was kind of nice. Remy's arms were wrapped around him and held him close.

He felt more than heard Remy chuckle. "Mornin, cher. Ya wakin up finally?

Spencer closed his eyes with a groan and snuggled in. "Coffee."

"If ya let Remy up he'll go order ya some from room service."

"Nuh-uh. Too comfy."

With a laugh Remy pulled the covers back over them to sleep in for a while.

.oOo.

When Spencer woke again it was to the smell of hot coffee. He opened his eyes to see a carafe and two mugs on the bedside table, along with cream and sugar. Spencer stretched and hearing water in the bathroom figured Remy was in the shower. He made himself a cup of coffee and almost moaned in pleasure as he sat back and drank it.

He thought about the last few days and his conversation with Remy. He was glad for the change in his husband but still wasn't sure what to attribute it to. Remy had said something about a conversation with Jean-Luc and Spencer figured that's what had changed. Either way, he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

He couldn't help but stare at Remy when the bathroom door opened. There his husband stood in nothing but a towel and a smirk. Spencer felt his mouth go dry.

"Like what ya see, Cher?" Remy said with a grin.

Spencer turned a bright shade of pink. "I-I didn't expect you to come out and not be dressed. So, um, just surprised, that's all."

Remy laughed. "It's alright, mon amour. We are married after all. Remy can't wait ta see what ya be hidin under dem pajamas, non?"

Spencer covered his face, feeling mortified. "I don't think you can embarrass me any more Remy."

Remy knelt on the bed and pulled Spencer's hands away from his face before kissing him softly. "Oh, mon cher, ya be so pretty when ya blush like dat. T'ought ya was gonna fall through the floor last night with your mama talkin. Ya really write her every day?"

Spencer nodded softly. "I do. I feel guilty for not visiting her more often and it alleviates that a bit. Besides, she loves my letters and hearing about what I'm up to."

"Well, if yer mama be up for it Remy be takin ya both out ta dinner tonight."

"I'd like that." And with that Spencer finished his coffee with a smile.

.oOo.

Remy had outdone himself when it came to dinner. He had taken the three of them to a very high profile restaurant on the strip. Spencer figured the only way they had gotten in was that Jean-Luc pulled some strings. It was a great dinner too. Remy was charming and Mom was having one of her good days. Spencer could honestly say he was happy. It had been a long time for that.

Remy proved himself to be rather intelligent and was a great match for a conversation with Diana. It warmed Spencer's heart to see his mother so happy.

Diana smiled at Remy, "So, Remy, what do you do for work?"

Spencer leaned in at the question, realizing he didn't know either.

Remy seemed to take the question in stride. "Work at a school for mutants in New York, me. Help da students to build up dey shields and control dey powers. It don't always be a good thing for dem to learn it on dey own. It wasn't good for Remy. Dat's for sure."

Diana's smile softened. "I'm just glad my son found a good man to look after him." She wrapped her arm around Spencer's waist and gave him a squeeze. "Although I still don't understand why you agreed to an arranged marriage, Spencer."

Spencer froze for a brief second and Remy could feel the alarm coming from the younger man. He decided he would come to his husband's rescue. "It be hard for someone like Spencer ta find someone, non? Wit his brain he don't even realize how intimidating his smarts can be."

Spencer sagged a bit in relief. "It was time for me to settle down, Mom. You'll be happy to know I was very picky." It was the truth, though not for the reason his mom may have thought. He had to make sure her needs would be met.

Diana kissed her son's temple. "I'm just glad you're happy. So when can I expect grandchildren?"

Spencer felt like the floor could open up and swallow him at any time while Remy threw his head back in a warm, husky laugh.

All in all, it was a great night.

.oOo.

After the men had dropped Diana off at Bennington, Remy finally asked a question that had been bugging him. "Yer mama, she don't know ya married Remy ta pay for her. Non?"

Spencer sighed. "She can't know, Remy. The guilt it would cause her would be terrible. I can't stand the idea of what it would do to her. Thanks for bailing me out, by the way."

Spencer had his own question that was begging to be asked. "You really work at a school for mutants?"

Remy chuckled. "Oui et non, Remy does help da students da way he told yer mama. But his real place dere is as one of da X-Men."

Spencer quickly put together what he knew of his husband and what he knew of the X-Men. "You're Gambit?"

"In de flesh, cher. Remy hope dat be ok."

"Oh, oh wow, I mean, yes. Of course it's ok." Spencer smiled sadly. "I understand why I need to stay at the condo. You have to be careful about who knows what."

By this time they had closed the hotel room door behind them and Remy turned around to face Spencer. "Oh, cher. Non, dat was Remy bein a connard and tryin ta make you leave. From now on, where Remy goes, you go." He placed a hand on Spencer's cheek and leaned in to kiss him. When Spencer gasped Remy took the opportunity to slip his tongue against Spencer's.

When they broke the kiss Remy smiled. "Hmmm, cher. Remy just thinkin. We in dis beau hotel room, an we never did get a proper honeymoon, non?"

Spencer's heart skipped a beat. "Honeymoon? You mean, you mean here? Tonight?"

Remy backed up a step. "Only if ya want to, cher. Not gonna make ya do anyting ya don't want to, me."

Spencer's throat felt dry. "No. It's not that. I want to. I've wanted to since that first day I saw you. I just, um, well, I've never done this before."

Remy smiled and kissed Spencer's forehead. "Oh, mon sweet cher. Ya never been wit a man?"

"I've never been with anyone."

Remy took Spencer's hand and led him to the bed. "Den let Remy take care of ya, non?"

"Um, Remy. There's something I need to tell you. My mom wasn't kidding about grandchildren. I, uh, I'm a breeder."

Remy smiled. He had given up on the idea of being a father when his wife died. The idea that he could have that with someone as sweet and selfless as Spencer by his side made him overjoyed. He let that feeling spill over to Spencer, mixed with the desire and love he was feeling more and more for the other man.

Spencer's knees buckled at the feelings coming from his husband and he sat on the edge of the bed. Soon he was being kissed within an inch of his life as he was being leaned back onto the pillows. Remy broke the kiss and left Spencer gasping for air.

Remy bent down to take Spencer's shoes off and chuckled at the mismatched socks. Then he stood and toed his own shoes off while taking off his trench coat. Then he pulled off his shirt, never taking his eyes off the man lying on the bed.

Spencer eyed the strong looking body and his pants started feeling incredibly tight. He squirmed a bit under Remy's gaze and couldn't help doing it.

"Mon Dieu, cher. Do ya even know how sexy ya look?" Remy lay down next to Spencer and kissed him again before he could answer the question.

When Remy's hands found the bottom of Spencer's sweater he wrapped his arms around Remy's neck and moaned into the kiss. The touch felt electric and the part of Spencer's brain that wasn't shutting down wondered briefly if Remy was using some of his powers. Not that he cared.

When Spencer's body arched against Remy, searching for more contact the kiss finally broke and Remy moved his mouth to Spencer's ear, licking and nibbling softly. "So beau like dis, cher. So passionate for Remy."

Spencer couldn't believe the way Remy's simple touches and kisses made his body feel like it was on fire. He also couldn't help the way his head tilted to give Remy better access to his neck. As Remy pulled Spencer's sweater off his body, Spencer's hips rolled against his husband while long fingered hands moved down Remy's stomach.

Remy let out a small chuckle as his mouth moved down to Spencer's chest and found one of his nipples.

Spencer gasped for breath as one hand found itself in Remy's hair and the other arm wrapped around his back. "Oh...Oh god. R-Remy." How could this feel so amazing? How could this be building like this? His hips bucked, rubbing his erection against Remy's leg.

"Oh, mon amour. Ya gonna be de death of Remy." Remy's mouth moved back to claim Spencer's as his hands found the waist of Spencer's pants. Remy kissed his husband hard as he pulled the man's pants and boxers down. Breaking the kiss just long enough to get them completely off and grab the bottle of lube he kept in his bag.

"Ya have ta promise ta tell Remy if it hurts too much. Oui? We can do ot'er tings if it does."

Spencer watched as Remy stripped down to his boxers. "I promise Remy. Please, I, I need you."

"Oh, cher, ya be too sweet for Remy." He leaned in for another kiss while he spread some of the lube on his fingers. Spencer wrapped his arms around him and kissed back for all he was worth.

Once covered in lube Remy reached down and slipped a single finger into his lover. Moving his kisses to Spencer's neck when he broke the kiss and threw his head back with a groan.

"R-Remy, oh, oh god. So good."

Encouraged by the sounds his husband was making he reached his free hand down to fondle Spencer's ball sack as he added a second finger.

Spencer gripped Remy tighter and rested his forehead onto his shoulder as his body shuddered. "Oh, Remy. Please, more. Need you."

"Shhhh….Remy got ya, petite."

Spencer nearly screamed when Remy added a third finger and found his prostate. "FUCK! Remy! Please!"

Remy smiled and kissed Spencer hard as he spread lube onto his cock. "Tell Remy if it's too much, petite." with that he lined himself up and slowly worked his way into his lover. When he was fully seated he waited for Spencer to catch his breath.

"Remy, move, please." Spencer panted.

"Your wish be my command, cher." Remy slowly began to pull out before pushing back in. Seeing a slow, grueling pace. Not wanting to push Spencer too far, too soon.

Spencer's nails ran across Remy's back as his brain completely shut down. There were no more words coming from his lips, simply gasps and groans.

"Ya make da prettiest noises, petite." Remy reached down and began to stoke his lover's cock in a rhythm to match his thrusts. Speeding his movements as Spencer lost more and more self control.

Finally, with a scream, Spencer came, spilling semen all over both men.

Spencer's orgasm pushed Remy over the edge and with a few more thrusts emptied himself into his lover.

After catching his breath, Remy opened his eyes to a completely blissed out Spencer. Pushing the hair out of Spencer's face he smiled. "Ya ok dere, petite?"

Spencer just smiled and have a happy hum. Cuddling close to Remy.

Remy chuckled. "I tink I broke ya."

"Hmmmmm"

Remy grabbed his shirt off the floor and used it to clean the both of them up before pulling the blankets over the two of them to fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
